Like Father, Like Son
by RoninSenshi
Summary: When your father's your best friend, you have a wonderful wife and two children, you know things are going great. But that can be destroyed if the past jumps to the present. Sequel to Daisuki, My Son, My Brat. TrunksPan! NOT TRUNKSVEGETA! I HATE THAT!
1. Beginnings

Thank you for coming to read the sequel! If you haven't read the first (Daisuki My Son, My Brat) then I strongly suggest you go and do that. This story will make more sense if you do.

* * *

_I want to heal  
__I want to feel  
__What I thought was never real  
__I want to let go of the pain I've felt so long  
-__Linkin Park_

"Dad, look!" Trunks burst out of the labor room after two hours. He was carrying a small bundle.

"You're grandparents, again!" He shouted happily. Bulma and Vegeta stood, looking at the wrinkled, sleeping face of an infant. Little Goku, who had been sleeping in his grandmother's arms, began to wake. Bulma tickled the newborn's cheek. They sat down. Goku looked at the baby.

"See Goku?" Trunks said to his first born, "Mommy and I told you that you were going to have a brother." Vegeta brushed a forefinger against his second grandson's cheek. The newborn grabbed his finger with his small hand.

"He's strong." said Vegeta, almost failing to suppress a smile. Trunks looked up from his new son into his father's face.

"Pan and I have decided to name him after you, dad. This is Vegeta."

"Are you certain you want to name him after me Trunks?" Vegeta asked soberly. There was a still silence. Trunks knew they were both thinking back sixteen or twenty-one years.

"Absolutely." Trunks answered.

"In that case," Vegeta took his new grandson in his arms, "perhaps you should put a 'Jr.' after his name. After all, the original's still alive." Trunks smiled and nodded.

* * *

The pain in his chest grew larger and harder to ignore. Yet he kept pounding his legs to move faster. His wife and sons were in front of him. He had to reach them before...no, he must not think like that. But then a crimson river swept around him. A red orb loomed before him, and he knew they were gone. His family was dead. All else evaporated, leaving him and the orb. It was only a red sphere, why did it frighten him so? But it did. He alone knew its power. It could take life, and it would, without mercy.

Trunks woke in a cold sweat. He entered the bathroom and soaked his face in cold water. He was scared by the nightmare. It seemed so real. He hoped it didn't mean anything, but then, he had had it for the past ten days...

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Goku, happy birthday to you!" Goku blew out the nine candles on his cake and everybody clapped. Vegeta stood in a corner, grinning oddly, like he was trying to hold on to bad attitude and join in at the same time. Trunks stood over Vegeta Jr., making sure he was participating appropriately in his brother's birthday. Bulma and Chichi cut the cake. (Well, the part Goku had not already eaten). Gohan and Videl waited patiently and Bulla was stopping Goten from eating the rest of the cake with his grandnephew/godson (Trunks and Pan named him godfather to Goku and Vegeta Jr.).

After eating most of the cake, the only way to settle Goku Jr. from his massive sugar high ("He's never going to sleep tonight." groaned Pan) was the temptation of presents. From Bulma, the original Goku's old child clothing. (Jr. dawned these perfectly). Chichi gave him school books (what else?). Vegeta Jr. presented his brother with a camping refrigerator already stocked (he had replaced the sushi with wax look-alikes and the gummy worms with real ones). Goten's was a collection of CD's from Goku Jr.'s favorite band (rock on!). Bulla gave him money (she forgot). Gohan and Videl's gift was a mini racetrack (it was last minute). From his parents, Goku Jr. was on the receiving end of soft fur and a slobbery lick as a puppy tackled him. Finally, Vegeta's was unwrapped and training weights were revealed (again).

"Dad, why do you keep giving him training weights?" Trunks inquired.

"Because he keeps losing them." said Vegeta gruffly. Trunks chuckled.

"He doesn't lose them, Vegeta steals them. He seems to have inherited you looks _and _your attitude." It was true. Goku Jr. was identical to Goku, including most personality traits while Vegeta Jr. was identical to Vegeta, except that he had navy blue hair instead of black. Vegeta smirked.

"Good boy. Oi, Kakarott-midget, c'mere." Trunks stopped his father.

"It's his birthday Dad, leave him alone." Trunks said quietly but firmly. His father's idea of an excellent gift was three days in the gravity chamber under 500g's. He remembered _that_ all too well.

"Fine, he's your son." To hear those words come from the Prince's mouth was a little de-stabilizing. Trunks then noticed Vegeta Jr. tugging on his pant leg.

"Dad, can I go home with Bulma and Vegeta?" (Both Bulma and Vegeta refused to be called 'grammie' and 'grampy')... (Especially Vegeta).

"It's ok with me, but maybe you should ask them first."

"Bulma said it was fine."

"While that isthe deciding factor, you should be polite and ask Vegeta too." Jr. shifted his eyes to the Prince.

"Why?"

"You have a gravity chamber, we don't." Jr. explained simply. Vegeta's lips twisted into a smile, sort of.

"I assume this is overnight?"

"Yeah."

"Fine." Vegeta Jr. turned and left.

"Would you like to join us Trunks?" Vegeta offered.

"N-nani?"

"For old times sake." Trunks considered. Maybe it would be good, he had not trained in awhile, and he could spend some time with his son...but it was Goku's birthday. It did not feel right to go off training with his dad and Vegeta. Then again, perhaps a little distraction would be good for him, even put a stop to those horrible nightmares.

"Pan, I'm going to spend the night with Vegeta and Dad." Trunks told her quietly. Pan frowned.

"It's Goku's birthday."

"I know, I know, but he'll hardly notice me being gone with all his new stuff and by the time he does notice he'll be asleep." Pan stared at him with hardened eyes. She had become quite the motherly figure.

"I swear you're more like your father each day Trunks. Fine go gallivanting off under 500g's, just be back before noon tomorrow.

"We will." Trunks promised, kissing her gently. He then snuck out the back door where his son, mother and father were waiting.

"So, the woman let you go then." said Vegeta. Bulma put her hands on her hips.

"You just can't learn to use their names. That's _Pan_, you've know her since she was this tall," Bulma placed a hand down by her knees, "she's the woman our son married, remember?" Having gotten used to this argument and human humor over the years, Vegeta answered with a sarcastic

"No." and grabbed Bulma and rose into the air with Trunks and Vegeta Jr. close behind.

* * *

"This'll be an all nighter." Vegeta panted.

"You sure?" You might collapse; you're not as young as you used to be." Trunks's joke earned him a swift hit to the abdomen. Vegeta Jr. was punching the air opposite them. Trunks laughed lightly.

"I forgot, you dislike jokes.

"'Dislike' is an understatement." growled Vegeta. Trunks laughed again at his father's tone.

"Let's go." Vegeta challenged.

"Alright." Trunks accepted. They rose into the air. They shot fists and blast at each other for a good fifteen minutes; until two medium sized energy concentrations hit them both at the same time. They looked down to see Jr. with two outstretched arms aimed at them.

"You are having too much fun. Training is about pushing yourself to the limits, not squabbling and wasting precious energy." Jr. told them, as Vegeta and Trunks landed. Trunks had a wide grin and Vegeta was showing hints of one.

"We were training." Vegeta defended.

"I'm hungry." Jr. announced, ignoring Vegeta.

"I'm starved." said Trunks in agreement. Vegeta grunted his response.

"That means 'me too." Trunks translated for his son.

"I know." Vegeta Jr. said as he turned off the gravity and slammed the door on his way out. Trunks was silent for a moment, then plopped down on the floor and burst out laughing.

"He's just like you Dad!"

"Got a problem with that?" said Vegeta, shutting the door behind him.

"No fair." grumbled Trunks and then exited himself.

"Well, at least you know when to come out." Bulma said, handing them each a plate." Bulma said, handing them each a plate.

"There isn't a pair of killer androids coming either." retorted Vegeta. Another old argument, Trunks presumed.

"Would you two stop bickering?" Trunks sighed. He loved his parents, but really, could they just stop fighting for two seconds?

"I'm done." Vegeta Jr. said three minutes later. He stood up. Trunks pushed away his nearly empty plate. Vegeta had been done for a minute now. Without verbal communication, the three walked back down the hall and into the gravity chamber.

"Dad, block!" Trunks did, but even so, Vegeta's punch almost broke his barrier. It amazed him how strong his son was, and at only seven years! Then, without warning, Vegeta Jr. fell fast and hit the floor below.

"Dad!" Trunks protested.

"He should have been keeping a watch for other fighters."

"But that doesn't merit you coming from out of nowhere!"

"Even though these are peaceful times Trunks, you must keep your senses keen or when you must fight you will fail." Trunks was about to retaliate when his son spoke.

"Vegeta's right dad. I should have been paying more attention." Though still angry, Trunks could not say more because of Jr.'s position on the case.

"Let's turn off the gravity and show Jr. a real match." said Vegeta. Trunks's anger dissipated immediately.

"Absolutely!" He loved sparring with his father. He did not know why, although it probably had something to do with keeping old emotions at bay. He had long since been over his fear of fighting with Vegeta, in fact, he sparred with him as often as possible (which had not been for a year now) to stave off any old emotions he might still have.

"Who're you rooting for?" Trunks asked Vegeta Jr. He looked troubled and said,

"I don't know."

"Root for your father boy." said Vegeta. "There's hardly a stronger bond than that of father and son." Trunks gave Vegeta a quick grin and they spaced themselves approximately ten meters apart. There was a short silence before they began. They spent four minutes on the ground before taking the battle to the air. Neither side had an obvious advantage. Even so, the experience was very freeing to Trunks. Adrenaline pumped through his body. He had not really fought for so long and he could not believe how much stress he was releasing. He saw Vegeta transform to the SS level and was confused for a moment before seeing blonde hair in front of his eyes in place of the usual lavender. He had gone Super Saiyan without even realizing it. He almost laughed, but instead flipped behind Vegeta and landed a blow between his shoulder blades. Vegeta reacted with a punch that sent Trunks hurling into the cement below. As Trunks looked up, ready to stand and counteract, a repulsive, ancient emotion surged through him: hatred. Trunks thought up the fastest excuse out.

"I'm going to go check on Mother."

* * *

Trunks entered the living room. Bulma was reading a book.

"Hi mom." said Trunks, announcing his presence. Bulma looked up.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately.

"Something strange." Trunks answered. Bulma stared at him quizzically.

"An old emotion." Trunks said quietly.

"Oh no..." Bulma's voice shook as she spoke. "You have to go back in there Trunks." Now it was Trunks's turn to be confused.

"You cannot let the feeling scare you away." Bulma explained.

"I guess you're right mother."

"I am." Trunks leaned over, gave her a kiss and a hug and returned to the gravity room.

* * *

The gravity was still off when Trunks entered the chamber. Vegeta had blankets in his hand.

"Jr. fell asleep." Vegeta explained, pointing to a lump on the floor. "In the middle of an energy disk too." He rolled out a sleeping bag.

"You're sleeping here?" Trunks asked.

"Well, somebody has to stay here with the whelp."

"I'll go get mine too then." said Trunks.

"No need." Vegeta tossed him a roll of fabric. "I already did."

"How thoughtful." Vegeta grumbled about the compliment, and even more when Vegeta Jr. started to snore softly.

"Little whelp."

"Dad, why don't you ever call Goku or Vegeta brat? Goku is 'Kakarott-midget' and Vegeta is 'kid' or 'whelp'."

"Because that's what they are. And 'brat' is a special name I reserve for you son." Trunks could not suppress a smile.

"Thank you Father."

"Now sleep. If he's anything like me, Vegeta'll wake up and turn on the gravity." Trunks crawled into his sleeping bag.

"Good night brat." said Vegeta, clapping his hands to shut off the light.

"Daisuki Father." Trunks felt much better about sleeping after saying those words.

* * *

First off, I'm glad you enjoyed the first one enough to come read the sequel. Secondly, if you haven't already guessed, Pan and Trunks are married and have two sons. Yes, I have seen all of GT ((and let me say the ending SUCKED)) and yes, I do know that Pan is the grandmother of Goku and Vegeta Jr. However, as Pan's favorite grandfather is Goku, I thought it would be very likely that she would name one of her children after him. As for Vegeta, well, I thought it was a good way to start the story. So this one heads a little away from the _facts_ of the Dragonball reign and has a bit more otaku (fan) input. I also want to notify you that I'm not sure if this is a finished version or not. All the chapters from here on are subject to change at any time. I will notify you of new add ins/revisions. 


	2. Representation of the Past

_A secret I've kept locked away  
__No one can ever see  
__Wounds so deep they never show  
__They never go away_

_-Linkin Park

* * *

_

"_Shush Trunks, it'll be alright."_

"_No! No it won't be alright! Father's gone!" The child was devastated by the night before. He knew his father was not the greatest, he knew they were not a normal family; he even knew they could be a statistic in a child abuse case. But up until last night, he never thought of it like that. His father forced him to be strong, he even separated himself from the family, but he had loved them in his own way. At least, that is what Trunks had believed, prior to waking up on the hardwood floor this morning. He snuggled closer to his mother._

"_Daddy's just gone away for a little while." He started to cry, but was still trying to hold the tears back. _"_He loves you Trunks." The statement stung and tears came on full throttle._

"_No mom, he doesn't. And he never did!" He wrenched himself free from her arms and ran upstairs and wrapped his father's blanket around himself._

Sweat beaded his body. There was darkness in front and black behind. He had no idea what he was doing...and then, he fell. Wind and heat burned his face. He was falling into a red river.

"Wake up! Trunks wake up!" Trunks opened his eyes to his father's face.

"Dad!" He was relieved. "You're here! Mother said you'd come back! I'm so..." he faltered, "I mean...uh...I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Vegeta said softly. "Now untangle yourself and go back to sleep." Getting himself out of the bag was a difficult task. He had tied himself into it well. When he finally got out he noticed Bulma in the corner. She walked forward and removed a device from his neck.

"Vegeta came and got me. It took this to wake you." She held up the device.

"Thanks mom." said Trunks. He looked over beside him. At least Vegeta Jr. had not woken.

"Good night." Bulma said.

"I love you." Trunks told her. Bulma closed the door as silently as she could.

"Sleep well this time." Vegeta ordered.

"I'll try." promised Trunks. Though nothing was said about Trunks's outburst, the air was thick with the thoughts. Trunks felt guilty for it. He knew he had aroused some very old and unpleasant memories, for both him and his parents.

"I really am sorry about my words earlier Father."

"No. That is mine to deal with and mine alone." said Vegeta sternly.

"It was just a stupid dream about the past."

"Which I began." While he did have to agree with Vegeta on that, Trunks simply rolled over and muttered,

"Just another stupid dream about the past." Mostly to himself.

"Another?" repeated Vegeta. Trunks answered with 'mm-hm' and closed his eyes, a fresh wave of sleep overpowering him.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Trunks woke again, but this time to the face of his son. 

"You're alive!" Trunks bellowed.

"Yes, I am. Bulma said-" Trunks wrapped Vegeta into a one armed hug.

"Uh, Dad? You're acting really weird and this is really embarrassing." Trunks did not relent. He was so filled with relief that he cried tears of joy.

"Not to spoil your 'father/son' moment, but breakfast is ready." interrupted Vegeta. Jr. seized the opportunity to dash out of the room. Trunks stood.

"Bad dream." He said shortly, and left.

Breakfast was finished quickly. Vegeta Jr. wanted to train more, but it was already 11:45 and Trunks had promised Pan he and Vegeta would be home by noon.

"Good-bye Vegeta, Trunks." Bulma said. "Come visit us more often, we get bored home by ourselves." Trunks smiled uncertainly, knowing they were both very busy people and were hardly ever bored, but said,

"Ok Mom, we'll try." Vegeta Jr. stared down the hall to the gravity chamber longingly.

"You can use it anytime." Vegeta said. Bulma bent down and hugged Jr., then straightened and embraced Trunks and whispered in his ear,

"No more bad dreams." Trunks noted it.

"Well Vegeta, we'd better be off." Trunks told his son.

"I mean it, come back soon. We need to finish our match." said Vegeta. Trunks nodded and he and Jr. flew into the sky.

"AND BRING KAKAROTT-MIDGET NEXT TIME!" Vegeta shouted after them.

Pan and Goku were outside in the front yard. Goku was helping his mother plant some sakura trees. Trunks and Vegeta landed in the backyard and walked around to the front (after all, they were not supposed to have been gone).

"Hello!" Trunks greeted. Pan and Goku turned around.

"DAD!" Goku took a running leap and latched himself onto his father. Trunks was caught off guard and fell to the mercy of the grass.

"How's the first day of being nine?" chuckled Trunks.

"Fun!" Goku busied himself with placing grass and dirt in Trunks's hair.

"You look silly!" Goku laughed.

"I bet I do!" Trunks lifted Goku off him and went over to Pan.

"How's my wife?"

"She's happy." Pan answered. Trunks embraced her and kissed her lightly.

"You guys are funny!" Goku laughed. Vegeta rolled his eyes and attacked his brother with an energy disk.

"Vegeta! What did I tell you about throwing energy disks at Goku?" Pan scolded.

"'Don't do it'." quoted Vegeta. "Sorry."

"Don't tell me, tell him!" With full knowledge of his mother's wrath, Vegeta walked over to Goku and extended his hand to help him up.

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok." Goku said, taking Vegeta's hand. As soon as he was up Goku smiled at Vegeta oddly.

"What?" asked Vegeta. Goku waited out a few more seconds before tackling Vegeta.

"You know what Trunks?"

"What Pan?"

"I think I might like them."

"Oh really? You wanna have another?" Trunks asked jokingly.

"Actually, yes, I do." Pan responded.

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Dead serious. I think we can handle three. What do you say Trunks?" Trunks looked over at Vegeta and Goku playing on the grass.

"I say let's go for it!"

"Really?"

"Yep! What did you think I was going to do?"

"Sit down and give me the logics of the matter."

"Well, I'm not."

"Good." Pan reached up and brought Trunks down to the ground.

"No fair!" Trunks complained, "You know I can't fight you!"

"Uh! Why not?" said Pan in an offended voice.

"Because, I won't win. That's why it's not fair. You're too stubborn!"

"So I'm just a stubborn little girl?"

"That's why I love you." confessed Trunks.

"At least I know you didn't marry me for my looks."

"Never! The fact that you're beautiful is just a bonus!"

"Thank you." Pan kissed him. The kiss was just getting more interesting when two objects hit them on both sides. The attack was a joint operation between Goku and Vegeta.

"Get a room!" Goku said loudly, hooking his arms around Pan's neck.

"You couldn't be more discreet." said Vegeta. Trunks broke out laughing.

He knew what it was now. He knew what the red orb was. It was a planet, and not just any planet. It was Vegeta-sei. Trunks wiped his face clean. He had to go there, something on Vegeta-sei threatened his family and he must dispose of it. Hold on a moment, this was stupid! It was a stupid nightmare with no basis in fact. Besides, Vegeta-sei did not _exist_ anymore! Frieza destroyed it ages ago. Even so, there was still a warning note in Trunks's mind.

* * *

"_Dad_!" 

"The answer is still no."

"But I need to train!"

"I said 'no' Vegeta."

"Goku can come too, and Bulma wants us to visit more often!"

"_No._"

"You could finish your fight with Vegeta." The temptation of a spar with his father was almost overwhelming.

"You really want to train, don't you?"

"_Yes._" Trunks sighed.

"Have you finished your chores?

"Yes."

"Has Goku?"

"Yes."

"What about your homework?"

"Dad, I'm in second grade, how much homework do think I have?"

"And Goku?"

"Yesterday."

"You're very persistent, you know that?"

"Yes."

"Ok, round up your brother and we'll go." Trunks relented.

"YES!" Vegeta shouted triumphantly.

"But if your mother finds out, you forced me under pain of quitting school, got it?"

"Sure."

"Get Goku and meet me outside."

"Goku's right here Dad."

"That was quick."

"Let's go." The three flew up in the sky in the direction of Capsule Corp.

"Mom? Dad?" Trunks called as he pushed open the side door. No one answered. Vegeta frequently went off on his own without telling anybody, but for Bulma to not be around was strange. Trunks motioned for his children to follow him inside. Vegeta Jr. was on high alert for enemy fighters and Goku Jr. was looking around curiously. Trunks led the way to the living room, where he was relieved to find Bulma lying on the couch.

"There you are Mother; I was worried when you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry Trunks, I'm not feeling well." said Bulma breathlessly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little lightheaded, that's all. Nothing to worry about." She stood up. "Now, what can I get you all to drink?"

"Bulma, if you're not feeling well you should rest." said Goku, taking her hand and trying to make her sit back down. "We'll get you something."

"Nonsense. You're the guests. What would you like?"

"Mother," Trunks protested, "sit back down we'll--" Trunks did not finish his sentence because at that moment Bulma stepped forward and collapsed on the floor.

"Mother!"

"Agh! I knew this would happen! That stubborn, ignorant, stupid, idiotic woman!" Vegeta was standing with them.

"Dad, what's wrong?" asked Trunks hurriedly.

"Her heart. She's been lightheaded and breathless for days now. I kept telling her to go to the doctor but she wouldn't listen."

"We have to get her to the hospital! Goku, c'mere." Goku touched Bulma's shoulder.

"Right. Everybody hold on to me."

The group vanished and rematerialized in the emergency room.

"This woman has gone into cardiac arrest, she needs immediate attention!" Vegeta spoke loudly and clearly. Several doctors rushed in and Bulma was soon being taken care of. Trunks, Vegeta, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. waited outside the room. Not one of them spoke except Goku, whose words were of optimism. Fifteen minutes had barely passed when one doctor came out of the room to speak to them. Automatically, the four of them rose.

"We've got a heartbeat and I think she'll be fine but I must insist that you not speak or visit with her until tomorrow."

"But doctor-" Trunks started but was cut off by the doctor.

"I will not be persuaded otherwise." With those words he disappeared back inside the room.

* * *

"Hospital food is naaaaaasty." Goku complained. 

"Trunks, if you want to take them home-" Vegeta started.

"Please Vegeta; let us stay until we can see Bulma!" Goku interrupted.

"I'm inclined to agree." Vegeta Jr. said.

"We want to make sure she's all better!" Goku said, turning on a puppy dog face.

"I guess you have your answer Dad." Trunks said. Goku tugged on Trunks's sleeve.

"Dad, do you have any paper so I can make Bulma a card to tell her to get better and not get sick anymore?"

"I don't, but I'm sure if you ask the nurse at the counter nicely she'll give you one." Goku got up and went to see the nurse. Vegeta Jr. followed him.

"You're lucky Trunks." Vegeta said, "You got them, and they love you very much." He was twirling his spoon around in his mashed potatoes.

"Are you alright Dad?" Trunks asked.

"Am I alright? Of course I'm not alright. Damn woman telling me what's best for me and she won't listen to reason. Cares too much about other people and doesn't give a damn about herself. Might as well rip out that heart for all the good it does her. My koishii-" Vegeta stopped himself and looked extremely embarrassed. Trunks was slightly surprised at what Vegeta had just let slip out. He had, of course, been true to his word and let Bulma know that he loved them more often, but only in the house when there was no one around and rarely when Trunks was there. He had never let anything slip in public before, no matter how much stress was put on him.

"Dad, the doctor said she was alright. There's no need to worry." Trunks said in an effort to comfort him.

"Who said I was worried?" Vegeta responded gruffly. Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. returned carrying a sheet of paper and more crayons than they would ever need. Goku folded the paper in half and set to work.

By ten o'clock Goku was barely able to focus his eyes on the paper. Vegeta Jr. was already asleep in Trunks's arms.

"There, done." said Goku tiredly. His eyes were half closed but he still managed a grin.

"Can you make sure Bulma gets this Dad?"

"Sure son." Trunks said, taking the card. "Now you go to sleep." Trunks did not have to tell him twice. Goku flopped out of the waking world into Vegeta's lap.

"Hey kid!" Vegeta said, offended. "Do I look like a bed to you?"

"Father, just deal with it." sighed Trunks. After a minute or two Vegeta began to relax. Trunks took in the sight. His father had changed so much; it was almost hard to believe he was the same person. Trunks was harshly reminded of his question. Well, now was as good a time as any.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Do you remember the first time you took me into the gravity room after—well, twenty-three years ago?" Vegeta snapped out of his haze. There was a pause before he answered,

"Yes."

"After I released that blast, and was looking down at you, I felt something...strange. At first I felt compassion, but then..."

"Finish."

"I-I wanted to kill you Father." The words were like a gunshot that shattered a wall. Words of suppressed thoughts cascaded from Trunks's mouth.

"...and then I was so scared I didn't know what to do. I've assumed that was the Saiyan part of me but I was scared I could never control it and I started wondering if it was what you felt when you looked at me, at anybody who you had been beaten. I didn't know what to do, what to feel—"

"Trunks, stop." said Vegeta quietly. Trunks did.

"In answer to what I think you're asking; the part of you that wanted to kill me was not Saiyan. It was human. Saiyans have incredibly strong family bonds and even though we're a warrior race we seldom turn on our immediate family members. Through most of our history the clans that were fighting each other were made of family. Even if a warrior were to disagree with his family, he would still fight with them. Humans, on the other hand, more readily turn on their family if they have a different point of view. So it has been true during this planet's history. They would kill a family member if they were angry enough; Saiyans would not, no matter the situation. Of course this is only true for one who is sane and has grown up with or near their family." Trunks looked down. It was his human side with that violent impulse. All this time he had thought the opposite.

"Don't think badly of your human DNA," Vegeta continued, "you had, and still have every right to be angry. In addition, that human trait was most likely amplified by the Saiyan desire for blood. Humans are better at controlling anger. At least, most of them. I have doubts about your mother. And especially Kakarott's widow."

"Chichi." Trunks reminded.

"Yeah, her." Trunks twitched his lips upwards a bit.

"Thank you for answering that father." said Trunks

"If it was bothering you, you should have asked years ago."

"I know; I just didn't want to destroy what we have regained."

"You could never do that Trunks."

"Thanks dad."

"Now get some sleep." ordered Vegeta. Trunks silently obeyed. He lay down on a couch in the waiting room and, placing Vegeta Jr. beside him, fell asleep.

Whee! Ok! Well, I'm doing my first major revision at the moment. It needed more angst  
=). And Linkin Park lyrics are basically all I have. I have Evanescance too, but Linkin Park songs fit better. If you notice I _am_ giving credit in those lyric things. I was going to tell you readers something really funny, but now I can't remember! Don't you hate that? I'll tell you something else though. A kid jumped off a boat and drowned because he wanted to meet Spongebob Squarepants.

And my instructor attached a lunge line to my horse and had me take my feet out of the stirrups.  
She made the horse trot for about ten minutes while I bounced up in the saddle there. She also made me swing my legs in sync ((NSync! Haha! I'm funny! But really, they suck =/. And Nick Carter's ugly.)) with the horse. It was fun. But it hurt my butt bones. And my hip bones. =/ There's an interestingly random fact for you about my life.

I also hired new muses today!=D


	3. Understanding

I was away for a few days. I tried to post before I left but fanfiction wouldn't let me! TT Well, all better now!

Ok, yes, Trunks would be more like 38 in this story, I forgot how old he was at the end of DBZ ::sweatdrop:: But I don't feel like revising the first chapter just now, so....you do the additions! hehe...

* * *

_In our mutual  
Shame we idolize  
To blind them from the truth  
That finds a way from who we are_

_-Evanescence_

"_What?!" his lip trembled with approaching tears. "THAT COULD NEVER HAPPEN TO MY DAD!" he screamed, and water poured from his eyes. Beside him, Goten shed similar tears for his lost brother._

"_Stop it, both of you!" Goku ordered sharply. Trunks bit his lip hard. It did not do much, the tears just would not stop, and he could not keep them from coming._

"_Majin Buu is still out there and if you don't learn this technique Gohan and Vegeta's deaths will be for nothing! Do you want that?" Trunks found rock hard resolution in this and forced his tears to recede. Goten did the same. They were ready. They would avenge Vegeta and Gohan's deaths, even if it meant their own._

"Trunks! Trunks, please wake up! They've killed Goku, Vegeta's next; you have got to wake up!"

"Pan?" Trunks opened his eyes. He was chained to a wall. Pan kneeled beside him.

"Pan, what's going on? I was just at the hospital with my dad and—where are Vegeta and Goku?" He had no clue where he was, but it did not look good.

"Trunks, Goku's _dead_, Ch'rek killed him. He's just had one of his guards take Vegeta."

"What?" Fear bolted through Trunks. "NO!" His power rose and the chains peeled away from the wall. He rammed his body into the door. It did not budge. He slammed himself into it again and bombarded the door with various chi blasts. None of it made a difference.

"NO! NO! NO! YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY SON!" Trunks lost his power. His knees buckled beneath him and he collapsed on the ground.

"No..." he whispered weakly. Pan leaned on his shoulder. Trunks looked up and got a good look at her. There was dried blood on her lips and forehead. Whip marks ordained her back. She had been beaten.

"Pan, who did this to you?"

"Ch'rek did some, when they took Goku away, I tried to fight but I was easily defeated. And then..." She faltered.

"What happened?" Trunks asked.

"Parag." Pan said in a strangled whisper. She fell onto Trunks and began to sob and shake uncontrollably. "Oh Trunks, I wasn't unfaithful to you, I swear! I love you Trunks! I never wanted to even be in the same room as him! He--"

"He...he _took_ you?" Trunks said numbly.

"More than once, much more. He said he'd spare Vegeta! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for being so gullible! I only love you Trunks, I only want to be in your arms!" She gripped him tighter. "Please forgive me!" Trunks clutched her, holding her close to him.

"You did good Pan, I know. I love you. I know you love me. You have nothing to apologize for. Stop crying now." Her sobs faded to light tears.

"Trunks?"

"Yes Pan?"

"They're going to kill Vegeta." Trunks shook.  
"I know." Tears slid silently down his face. "I know." Had he been unconscious during all of this, while his family was suffering? The chamber doors opened. A man in Saiyan uniform stood there. Pan stopped crying completely and reaffirmed her hold on Trunks.

"Pan." He said.

"Parag." Pan said in a small, frightened voice.

"Come with me." ordered Parag.

"N-no." Pan defied, moving back. Trunks moved back with her. This man generated a strong power.

"Come with me Pan, and I might spare that man there." Parag motioned at Trunks.

"Th-that's what you said about Vegeta."

"Come." Parag ordered again.

"No." Trunks spoke, "You can't have her, not anymore. I'm here to protect her now."

"Do you think that makes one bit of difference?" Parag smiled an awful smile.

"I promise to spare him." Parag held out a large hand.

"He's the son of the Prince, why would you spare him?" Pan asked.

"I'm sure something can be arranged."

"No, I'm awake and angry and you're not doing anything more to her, you bastard!" Trunks powered up and threw a punch hard at Parag. He caught it easily. Trunks bounded back.

"Gallic Gun!" The blast went off with a tremendous explosion. Parag erected a shield around himself and was unaffected.

"My turn." He grinned and Trunks was blown away with a hit to his abdomen. Trunks landed on the floor. He groaned and stumbled to get up but before he could Parag aimed a kick that landed in his back. Trunks rolled a few feet. Parag walked over and pressed a metal boot to the middle of Trunks's back and stepped down. Trunks resisted calling out in pain.

"Stop it! STOP IT YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Pan screamed. Parag lifted his foot a little.

"I'll submit to anything you want, just stop it!" Parag released Trunks and turned to Pan.

"That's a good girl. I believe you know the way."

"You sick bastard." coughed Trunks. Parag punched his jaw.

"Shut up. You are not in any position to be making rude remarks." Pan ran to Trunks's side.

"Pan." Parag warned.

"You don't have to do anything for me." Trunks said weakly.

"If it will keep you alive, I'll do anything." Pan gripped his hand.

"Woman." said Parag impatiently.

"Just rest." Pan said softly. She kissed Trunks gently.

"Now, woman." Parag pulled her up by her hair. "I believe those lips are mine." Parag drew her into an intense kiss and proceeded to walk her out of the chamber.

"I love you Trunks, only you, no matter what!" For minutes after Trunks struggled to move, even keep consciousness but in the end he fainted listening to Pan's horrified cries.

Trunks sat up in a cold sweat. He was still in the hospital waiting room. Vegeta Jr. was sleeping peacefully next to him; his father was asleep in a chair with Goku Jr. still snoring lightly in his lap. Had what he had just seen been a dream? No way, what had just happened was too real to be a dream. It was-it was...What was it? Trunks answered the question himself. It was the future. That is what his mind told him. The future murderer of his sons was coming. And what Pan would go through just for him...Trunks closed his eyes. It was unspeakable for him. What were his options? To train non-stop until Ch'rek came? To wait for death? Or, well, what Ch'rek was after was him. He could leave...keep them safe. It would just be for a little while, until he could defeat Ch'rek and return home. But if they knew the reason he was leaving they'd insist on going with him. He could not have that. So how could he leave? He did not want to cause them pain; that was the last thing he wanted. Was there any way at all he could make them...glad of his departure? Trunks looked over at Goku sleeping in Vegeta's lap. Then he understood. He understood his father.

* * *

Alrighty now. I'll try to post the next chapter a little sooner. And, for any Trekkies here, I'll be posting a Janeway/Chakotay story as soon as I finish this one. It makes me SO MAD that they never get together! ::stabs Paramount writers:: Of course, you may not know what the heck I'm talking about, and in that case, good day to you! ((::sigh:: Why can't I find any friends who like Star Trek AND anime? I have to force all my anime friends to watch Star Trek...)) 

The lyrics for this chapter are a little bit weird, maybe hard to make a connection, but if you read later chapters and then come back to this one, it makes more sense. A little foreshadowing maybe...?


	4. A Promise

Oh crap, I am so sorry! School started here, and I wanted to revise...and argh! I hope you'll forgive my slackiness. I'll update more quickly!

* * *

_'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me_

Evanescence

After being awake for five minutes, Vegeta had already begun an argument with the doctor that was assigned to Bulma.

"Sir, just wait two more hours please."

"I've been waiting fifteen hours! How long does she have to keep quiet?! She didn't even have major surgery!"

"Believe it or not the heart is a very delicate organ and can be disrupted unpredictably. I must insist that you wait. I can have a nurse deliver some breakfast if you li—"

"I DON'T WANT ANY DAMNED WAFFLES I WANT TO SEE THAT WOMAN!" The doctor remained perfectly calm.

"Sir, if you don't calm down I'll have to call security."

"THEN I HOPE THIS HOSPITAL HAS A MOR—" Trunks reached up and grabbed his father from behind, covering his mouth and ensuring that he could not speak. He apologized to the doctor quickly and dragged Vegeta back to the waiting area.

"Damn woman, telling me what to do!" growled Vegeta.

"Dad, it's not wise to be making death threats in a hospital."

"All I was going to say is I hope they have a morgue for when I get done with the uniforms."

"Refer to my previous statement." said Trunks. "Humans normally don't take kindly to death threats, especially in hospitals." Without warning Vegeta's upper body lurched forward.

"You bloody Saiyan son of an ass!" Bulma insulted. Her hand was still poised from the sharp punch she had administered Vegeta.

"I see you're up." Vegeta said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Shouldn't you still be in bed resting Bulma?" Goku asked. Bulma ignored him.

"What are you doing shouting about waffles and morgues this early in the morning? Late afternoon I can understand but..."

"Baka human hospital. If this were a Saiyan treatment center you would have been out two hours after you were brought in." Vegeta retaliated.

"If this were a Saiyan treatment center I'd be dead because I'm human and would have been the last thing on their minds."

"Depends if there was a war going on or not." The doctor spotted Bulma out of her room and rushed over.

"Ma'am, you must return to your room instantly! You have to give your heart time to rest!" Bulma stared at her blankly.

"Who are you, my mother? My heart is plenty strong and if I have a heart attack I'm in a good place, aren't I? Now shove off. Vegeta, take me home. I need to feed the animals." Vegeta grumbled a response.

"I think we're going Goku, Vegeta." Trunks informed.

"About time." Vegeta Jr. said. Goku Jr. took the liberty of transporting everybody back to Capsule Corp.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Pan screeched. "I'VE BEEN WAITING AT CAPSULE CORP. FOR TEN HOURS AND NOBODY'S BEEN AROUND!"

"I'm sorry! Mom had a heart problem and we've been at the hospital!" Trunks defended weakly.

"AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE CALLED ME? WHAT DO YOU THINK I THOUGHT WHEN I COULDN'T FIND MY HUSBAND OR EITHER OF MY SONS?" Trunks whimpered an inaudible response.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I THOUGHT! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK! WERE YOU HURT? DEAD? WAS THERE SOME NEW ENEMY I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT? AND ALL THE TIME YOU WERE JUST SITTING IN A HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM WITH NOTHING TO DO EXCEPT MAYBE **_CALL YOUR WIFE?!_**"

"Mom's scary when she's mad." Goku Jr. stated.

"That's why we listen to her." Vegeta Jr. agreed.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Pan continued.

"Vegeta wanted to train a-and he said he'd quit school if I didn't take him!" Trunks responded meekly.

"Oh, weak Dad." Vegeta Jr. said.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE THE FATHER! YOU JUST WANTED TO SPAR WITH YOUR DAD, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Y-yes..."

"She takes after you." Vegeta commented to Bulma, observing the rampage.

"I'm not even related to her! It must be from Chichi's side of the family."

"By the way, how are you feeling Bulma?" This sudden change of Pan's attitude startled everyone.

"Oh, I-I'm fine now, thank you."

"Good. Now, go on Trunks." Pan said.

"What?"

"Do what you originally came here to do. There's your father. Attack him brutally."

"Pan, I'm not really in the mood for attacking anyone right now."

"Good, then let's get home. _Now._"

"Y-yes ma'am." Trunks said weak and scared-like. Without any words being spoken Goku and Vegeta knew to follow their parents.

Pan was still furious two hours later. She was cleaning the kitchen, but when she tried to put the dishes away, several of them broke or disintegrated.

"I've already apologized three hundred and sixty-two times; can't you just let it go already?" Trunks said; entering the room as a mug shattered.

"I am going to stay angry with you for as long as I was worried and you will suffer." responded Pan.

"I'm suffering already. I hate it when you're mad at me."

"And I hate it when you go off without telling me." said Pan, administering a glare. Trunks came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"I promise I won't do it again." said Trunks. Pan turned around to face him.

"Do you think you can seduce me into forgiving you?"

"Is it working?" Trunks said hopefully.

"You give your word you won't ever leave without giving me the who what when where why?"

"I swear." Trunks promised.

"Then it might be working."

"Just a might?"

"Trunks, you scared me so badly today. I don't like worrying about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Trunks held her tight.

"I'm so sorry. I don't want to scare you or make you worry. You're my wife and I love you." He kissed her then rested his chin on her head, just holding her. That's right, his wife; his love. He wanted to have her forever. He did not want her to go through the ordeal that awaited them. He did not want her to be forced into the arms of Parag. He wanted to see his sons grow up.

"Trunks," Pan whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant." He stepped back.

"You are?"

"They're not sure, since it's so early, but from the tests they ran, they think it's a girl."

"A-a girl?" Trunks repeated. "That's great Pan!" He kissed her lightly. "That's just wonderful!"

"Trunks, why are you crying?"

"I'm happy." was all Trunks managed to get out. His heart could have leapt out of his chest and danced on the table.

"Thanks, Trunks. I'm gonna go to bed, I'm really tired."

"Good, you go." said Trunks in a strangled voice. As soon as she left however, an awful, terrible thought shattered Trunks's happiness. _Pan was not pregnant._ In his dream, if you could call it that, Pan had not been pregnant.

* * *

I also apologize for the short chapter. I want to make it perfect! So...do I have some takers for a Chakotay/Janeway story???? Um, read Chibi Goten-chan's stories! Tell me to read your stories and I will! Pirates of the Caribbean 2 and 3! Orlando's in both, but the rumor is that Keira Knightley's not, any truth to that?


	5. Old Memories Never Die

Gomen nasai! It's been a looooooong time. School, and I've been working on my original story, and drawing, and have you read Ceres, Celestial Legend? It has some VERY hot guys. I love Aki! Fushigi Yugi 12 just came out! NAKAGO KISSED TAMAHOME!!!! He's so weird...and I'm watching the Android/Cell saga for the first time. WOW, Vegeta has a sweet ass! Meow!_

* * *

These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_-Evanescence _

_Lightening and thunder crashed midst the rain. A small boy, no more than seven ran to the door to block the exit._

"_Trunks, NO!" The boy did not heed his mother's plead._

"_Take me with you Daddy! Don't leave me!" Tears ran down the boy's cheeks as he tugged on his father's gi. The man snarled._

"_Do you know what I hate most about this world woman? HIM!" A white gloved finger came down to point squarely at the boy's nose._

"_Move!" He ordered._

"_No Daddy, I won't move! I won't let you leave! I-I'll...I'll fight you!" He took a fighting stance and his hair turned blonde._

"_Very well."_

"_NO TRUNKS! MOVE! TRU-AAAAAAHHHHHH!!" The child coughed and spit up slightly as a fist plowed into his stomach, rendering him weak. The Prince picked up the boy by his collar and handed him to his mother growling,_

"_This is your child. I want nothing to do with him." He walked out the door and escaped into the black clouds. The woman collapsed beside her son. The boy struggled to his knees. He looked over at his unconscious mother. Anger and hatred boiled inside him._

"_I hate you Dad, I'll never forgive you."_

"I hate you Dad, I hate you. I didn't forgive you then and I won't ever."

"What are you talking about Trunks?" Pan placed a hand on his shoulder. Trunks shrugged it off.

"He left without explaining, he left Mother with a sickness; he left planting hatred inside me. At least he said good-bye." Trunks chuckled oddly. "Some good-bye. I always though he had loved us, even a little. I was wrong, terribly wrong."

"Trunks, what are you talking about?"

"That's right, you don't know Pan. You damn lucky innocent. You're dad loves you, he's kind to you, well guess what? My dad wasn't. He left us. He left me and Mother alone for five years. He's the reason Mother gets sick. He's almost killed her twice."

"He left you?" Pan gasped. "But you're dad isn't like that Trunks, he would never do that!"

"He's changed a lot since you've known him. On the outside. But deep down he's still the same cold bastard. I hate him. He left us to chase a stupid vision. A stupid vision that I inherited."

"What vision? Tell me Trunks, I want to help you!"

"Huh, you really want to know?" Trunks looked at her straight in the eye. His hand came up and he smacked himself.

"Trunks! Trunks what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine Pan."

"No you're not!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were talking about your dad and how you hate him and—"

"I love my dad!" Trunks contradicted.

"—and that he left you and your mom for five years!" Pan finished.

"That's true." Trunks sighed. "He did." Pan was silent for a moment.

"How come you never told me?"

"I don't know, it's just a very sensitive topic, I don't like talking about it."

"You need to. You can be calm and happy, but there are emotions about that piling up inside you that you need to take care of, you can't let them build."

"Maybe you're right Pan." said Trunks.

"I'm always here when you need me."

"I know. I'm sorry, let's go back to sleep." Pan nodded and lay back down with him, resting her head on his chest. She was soon breathing deeply. Trunks found his mind back on his dream. He had not dreamed about that night for years, since he was twelve. After he and his father had come to a treaty and begun to heal, he stopped having the dreams. It was unusual that that particular dream would surface. Infact, the past weeks had been extremely uncomfortable. He felt...weird. He kept having flashbacks from the most memorable moments in the five years his father had been gone. On Goku's birthday, he had woken thinking he was seven years old again. And just now, he had had that same feeling. Except that this was different. He felt the anger and hatred that built up during those five years just as he had the night Vegeta returned. With one difference. He knew that he was thirty-three, had a wife and two sons. He knew everything that was going on. Only with immense hatred for his father. As he continued to think, Vegeta's face swam before him and as much a he tried, Trunks could not stop anger from building within. It was half past one before Trunks was able to sleep.

Trunks sat upright and glanced at his clock. It said 3:17 a.m. He had an aching feeling inside and did not know why. It was mixed in with nervousness, anxiety, and an ominous warning. Ch'rek loomed ever nearer. He came with warriors far stronger than Trunks. Then, a question wiggled into Trunks's mind. What was Ch'rek's motivation? Trunks had done nothing, he was not even a full blooded Saiyan. So why? He lay back down into the pillow. 'Why' is a powerful question.

The prospect of a baby intrigued Vegeta and Goku so much that the question 'where do babies come from' leapt from Goku's mouth. Vegeta punched him. 'For his idiocy' he mumbled to Pan. To Trunks, it was like watching him and his family from outside his body. They were so happy. Trunks would be there to, laughing and spouting out various names, if the events since Goku's birthday had not happened. So instead he stood in the corner, observing them through his blue eyes.

"Dad!" Vegeta said forcefully. Trunks emerged abruptly from his thoughts.

"What about Bulma?" Goku asked, a wide grin on his face.

"For what?" said Trunks, dazed.

"To name the baby!" said Vegeta, annoyed.

"Oh, I'm not sure how Mom would feel. To Dad, it's an honor, but Mom likes being the only Bulma in the family. I'll ask though." Trunks forced a smile. "Why don't you go help your mother think of other good names?"

"Trunks, do you know where Vegeta is?" Pan asked anxiously.

"No, why?"

"I haven't been able to find him for six hours." Trunks jumped up from where he was sitting.

"Six hours!? I'll call my dad, don't notify the police yet." Trunks snatched the phone up from its holder but before he could dial it rang.

"Hello?" said Trunks hurriedly. It was Vegeta who answered.

"Trunks it-"

"Dad!" Trunks cut him off, "Do you know where Vegeta is?"

"Yes, he's with me. Listen Trunks-" Trunks interrupted again.

"Well, where are you?" Pan sank into a chair with relief.

"We're at the hos-"

"Why is he with you? He came over to train, didn't he?"

"_Yes_ but-"

"Let me speak to him!" Trunks demanded.

"No! Brat, listen! We are at the hospital. Bulma..." For once Vegeta's words failed him. Trunks did not need him to finish. He hung up.

"Pan," he said quietly, "go get Goku. My mother...she's in the hospital."

"Oh, Trunks..." she breathed.

"Go get Goku." Trunks repeated.

"I'm here Dad." said Goku, stepping through the door. No words were spoken while Goku searched for the energy signals of his brother and Vegeta.


	6. Truth and Visions

Yes, yes, I am updating, and I'm sure you all missed me, not really though...but this is a big moment for me. Updating...wow...anyway, I've been having some computer trouble, but it's all over. Oh yeah, and I was being perfectionist, but you really don't care about that so here we are. An update...wow...

* * *

_I'm becoming this  
__All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And less like you_

_ Linkin Park_

Shortly all three were standing in a hospital waiting room. Trunks and Vegeta said all that needed to be said without words. The air was thick with anticipation and worry. The only sound Trunks could hear was Pan quietly telling Vegeta Jr. off for not letting anyone know where he was going. After that, everything to him was silent. The seconds shifted to minutes and minutes into hours. At seven hours, something happened. A doctor emerged from the cardiac department. Several had, but Trunks stood as if he knew this was it. This was the same doctor who had lived with Trunks and Bulma for five years.

"Trunks, Vegeta," he said, "you got her here in plenty of time. That was quick acting. But in the end…there was nothing anybody could have done. I'm afraid; Bulma Briefs is really gone this time. She's been dead for thirty minutes." Pan laid a hand on Trunks's arm. Vegeta Jr.'s blood drained from his face while Goku Jr. slumped to the floor. Trunks was numb. He couldn't feel. He had heard the words from miles away. His eyes turned to his father. Vegeta's reaction was quite the opposite from last time. He was still sitting in his chair. Not a muscle moved until he uttered one word:

"Where?"

"Down the hall, third door on the left." answered the doctor. "Come and get me when you're ready. I-I still have to perform the autopsy."

The five walked steadily to the room. Trunks was in a daze. He was suddenly very aware of how alive he was, how alive everybody was. He could almost hear his heart pumping life into him. Then, they turned and entered the room. Scalpels and other instruments lay cleanly on a tray beside the bed. Bulma's face had not been covered, she could have been sleeping. Goku ran to her side the moment he stepped in the door.

"Y-you were supposed to listen to my card Bulma…" he said shakily, "I told you not to get sick…"

"I'm sure she tried to listen Goku." Vegeta Jr. said, placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder while blinking furiously himself. When Trunks came to the bedside and he could see her clearly, something clicked. He reached out and clutched her hand in his.

"Don't go Mother," he whispered hoarsely, "don't go!" There was no small movement in her hand, nothing to suggest there had been a mistake. Truth is a hard thing and at that moment, Truth decided to pound Trunks. Bulma was gone. She was never coming back. She was never going to laugh again. She was not going to see her granddaughter. This pain he felt, there was no word in any language for it. He could not describe it, it just…hurt. It hurt more than all the battles combined. There was no outlet for it. It was trapped, doomed to spend eternity inside of him. Trunks's ears then picked up a familiar word.

"Koishii…" Trunks looked beside him. Vegeta brushed her forehead with his hand. Disgusted anger exploded into Trunks's mind.

"Stop calling her that." Trunks ordered. This man had no right to be here. He caused this. If it weren't for him, she'd be alive. Vegeta did not seem to hear him.

"Please Koishii…"

"STOP CALLING HER THAT!" shouted Trunks and he threw his right fist hard into Vegeta's face.

"Trunks, what are you doing?" Pan screamed. She ran over and held on to Trunks's arm. Trunks threw her off him.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU! YOU NEVER LOVED HER! BUT SHE DID LOVE YOU FOR ONLY KAMI KNOWS WHY AND IN RETURN YOU KILLED HER!"

Trunks hit Vegeta again. Vegeta did not counter nor try to block and let himself be knocked down.

"YOU NEVER LOVED HER! YOU LEFT HER! YOU LEFT ME! AND THEN YOU KILLED HER! **_I'LL KILL YOU!_**" _No! _Trunks thought furiously._ What are you saying? I love my father; I don't want him to die! Stop it!_

"WHY DON'T YOU STAND AND FIGHT? YOU WANTED US TO DIE! YOU LEFT SO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO FACE US! YOU COWARD!" He kicked at the fallen Prince. _No, stop it! Why am I doing this?_

"I'LL GAURENTEE YOU DIE FIRST! KA-" _No! _Trunks tried to stop the energy from forming.

"ME-"_Why can't I stop? _

"HA-"_I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill my father!_

"ME-" _NO! STOP RIGHT NOW!_

"HA!" Trunks stopped and released the blast at the same time. The result was a major hole in the ceiling directly above Vegeta. Trunks knelt, breathing heavily. Pan and the children were backed against the far wall. Vegeta was barely supporting himself on a heavily cracked wall with blood running from his mouth and his arms. Trunks reached out to him.

"I'm so sorry Father! I don't want you to die, I love you! You do believe me, don't you?" Vegeta spit up a little blood as he sat up.

"You're right Trunks, just as you were twenty-three years ago. I killed her. I did not give the final blow but it's my fault she's dead." Trunks wanted to comfort him, but it was true. It was his fault she was dead. He set her death in motion the night he left twenty-eight years ago.

"Vegeta," Pan sat beside him with a wet cloth, "there is no way you can blame yourself for what happened." She dabbed at his face, washing away the blood.

"You couldn't have stopped it." Trunks assured. At least he could say that with certainty. Vegeta grasped Pan around the wrist, making her stop cleaning his wounds. He looked straight at her.

"I am very happy that my son found you." Pan smiled weakly.

"You should come home with us Vegeta. It will be very lonely for you at Capsule Corp." said Pan sweetly.

"Thank you, but I want to be alone." answered Vegeta, his voice unusually soft.

"You've been alone enough, you should—" Pan began to argue.

"Pan…" said Trunks. She fell quiet. Trunks got up and walked back over to the bed. He took Bulma's hand in his again.

"I love you, Mother." He kissed her pale hand and closed his eyes.

"Trunks?" Pan laid a hand on his shoulder. "We should go now." Trunks turned his head to her and opened his eyes. But something was wrong.

"Pan! I can't see you!" He groped for her and found her arm. Something was definitely wrong. Panic rose inside him. His brain felt like it was floating.

"I'm lightheaded, what's going on?" The lightheadedness became too overwhelming for him to continue standing. His legs crumpled beneath him.

"Pan? Dad? Where are you?" The last thing he could remember feeling was a sharp pain at the back of his head.

When Trunks awoke he was again chained to a wall, but this time, manacles had been placed around his feet. His vision cleared and he looked around. There was no sign of Pan. Trunks struggled to free himself. After five minutes of continuous effort his arms were free but the restraints on his feet simply would not break. The door to the chamber flew open and a woman was thrown in. After the doors were closed Trunks inched closer to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Trunks asked. The woman lifted her head and blinked a couple times.

"Trunks, you're conscious! I was so scared after Parag beat you up that bad!"

"Pan?" He inspected her closer. It was Pan. She was completely unrecognizable. Her face was covered with dirt and her hair was considerably longer and matted. For that matter, Trunks did not think he looked much better. His hair was also much longer and he could feel the sting of open wounds on his body.

"You're still cut. Parag said he would take care of it!" said Pan, touching his face. Her hands were clammy and cold.

"Forget about me. These scratches are nothing. What about you? How are you holding up with Parag?" Pan fell silent and then began to cry.

"You should leave me, you know? I'm below you, I don't deserve you anymore!"

"Pan, I know you're being forced to—"

"I'm bearing his child Trunks!" The room resonated with her words. Pan had stopped crying and waited for Trunks's response.

"Come here." Trunks guided her head down onto his lap. He combed his fingers through her hair.

"We'll get through this, alright? We'll get out somehow." He breathed deep. "Then, you'll have this child and I won't love him or her any less than I do Vegeta and Goku. This is not your fault Pan."

"I love you Trunks! No one else!" Trunks continued to brush her hair with his fingers.

"I know you do. I love you too."

"You shouldn't." Pan began to cry again.

"Stop talking like that! Stop apologizing; it's not your fault! No matter how many times Parag has you it will never change the way I feel about you."

"Wonderful sentiments." said a voice from the shadows. Two Saiyans landed. One was Parag and the other Trunks had never seen but knew exactly who he was.

"Ch'rek." Trunks muttered under his breath. Parag strode over and pulled Pan off of Trunks by her hair.

"She's very loyal to you. After all this time she still calls out to you when she's with me."

"You bastard!" Trunks swung a kick at him. Parag stumbled back and aimed a counter attack.

"Parag, stop." ordered Ch'rek, "We don't have enough medical supplies to treat his wounds again." Trunks pulled himself up to his full height. Even so, Ch'rek was a foot taller than him.

"Why are doing this to my family? They've never done anything to you and neither have I. This makes no sense!" Ch'rek glared down at him.

"Maybe not to you princeling, but to us it's revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Trunks shouted, "what could I have done that would merit this?" Ch'rek and Parag exchanged glances.

"You don't know?" Parag said, surprised.

"Know what?" demanded Trunks. Both Ch'rek and Parag started laughing.

"Vegeta has obviously neglected to tell you why he left so many years ago. How very interesting!" That was all Trunks got out of the two. They left still laughing.


	7. Broken Promise

Gasp! Another update! Well, I am on a roll this weekend. I had some revisions I needed to do on the next er...6 chapters of this story. I'm about halfway through. I have been on a roll this weekend. Yay for angst! Oh, and I would like you to note that the lyrics in this chapter are something besides Linkin Park! Progress!_

* * *

_

_Walk away in emptiness  
Walk away in sorrow  
Walk away from yesterday  
Walk away in tomorrow  
Sting_

_My room? What am I doing in my room?_ For he was indeed back inside his house.

"You're up, that's good." Pan stepped out from the bathroom. She wore a smile for him.

"What happened?" Trunks asked, slightly confused. He buried his face in the sheets.

"I can remember suffering, pain, hate and...I wanted to kill...him..."

"You passed out in the hospital." Pan said carefully.

"And...my mother...is dead."

"I know." Pan answered sadly. She sat down beside him and embraced him. She was warm and calm, it was comforting.

"We'll get through this together." she whispered.

"No, Pan, I'm sorry, more than you'll ever know." said Trunks quietly, somberly.

"There's something more, something's very wrong..." she said after moments of silence. Trunks nodded, biting his lower lip hard.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked urgently. Trunks' canines pierced his lower lip.

"We've always been able to talk, talk to me now." Pan continued. Panic rose steadily in her voice. She grasped Trunks' face with both hands.

"I love you. Whatever you're going through we'll make the journey together." Trunks couldn't hold back anymore. Tears cascaded down his face. For what may be the last time, he leaned forward and kissed his wife.

"You can't take this journey with me. But, I have to do this..." He placed his hand on Pan's stomach, "For our children." Now Pan's eyes shone with tears.

"Wha-what are you saying Trunks?" said Pan shakily.

"I swear...I _swear_ I'll come back to you." Trunks vowed. He walked out the foyer. Pan hurried after him.

"Trunks!" she yelled. Vegeta Jr. And Goku rushed to the foyer to investigate.

"What's going on?" demanded Vegeta.

"What does it look like?" snapped Trunks. Goku tugged on his arm.

"Where are you going Dad?" asked Goku in a small voice. Trunks shrugged him off.

"If there's anything my mother's death has taught me, it's that humans are weak. I should have never suppressed the Saiyan inside me!"

"Trunks..." Pan ran her hand through his bangs. "This isn't you..." He caught her wrist and held it tightly.

"Correction. This is me, the 'me' I've always suppressed."

"Trunks, you're hurting me." said Pan, wincing.

"Good!" lied Trunks. "Maybe it'll tach you to be stronger." The thrust Pan across the room.

"You two." Trunks glared at his sons. "Live your pathetic lives." He caught Vegeta's fist as it barreled toward him.

"Weakling." Trunks scoffed.

"I'll never forgive you for this." Vegeta spat.

"As you wish." Said Trunks, shutting the door behind him. The last thing he heard was Pan whispering,

"You promised me you wouldn't leave..."

Night had fallen and it was raining lightly. At long last, he allowed himself to break down. Crystal tears flowed across his cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" he cried to the night. "I swear to come back! That's if you still want me...I can hardly believe it, I hit you, you! The only person I ever loved...Vegeta, you're not weak..." His fingers dug beneath the grass. Slowly, the tears began to subside.

"Oh God!" his sobs redoubled. "I'm exactly like him! You were the pinnacle of my despise. I promised myself I would never be the father you were! I guess it's true what they say, "Like father, like son."

The door to Capsule Corp. was unlocked. The house was dark. Trunks stepped in warily.

"Dad? Are you here?" There was a faint light at the end of the hall. Trunks followed it. What he found was Vegeta kneeling in the middle of the room with candles set in odd formations.

"Dad?" Vegeta's eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing here brat?" Trunks shook away the oddness of the picture.

"Father, I wanted to tell you, I'll be away for awhile."

"Oh. So you did."

"Yes, I did. Just like you. Did you know that I would have rather died then have had to go through that pain?"

"Yes, I did." The words traveled through Trunks and snapped a nerve deep inside.

"How could you know!" roared Trunks.

"Believe it or not son, you are not the only person to harbor emotional scars." Vegeta retaliated.

"And what would you know about that kind of emotional scars!"

"Because, it's _exactly_ what I felt when my father 'donated' me to Frieza!"

Time stood still. Have you ever said or done something that you thought you knew all about, but when the other person responds you realize that you know next to nothing. You feel stupid and naive. You feel like you said something you should not; touched a sore that has never healed. Well that is _precisely _what Trunks felt now.

After a few moments Trunks said,

"I thought you said Saiyans and their families—"

"I said _most_. My father did not adhere to that. He thought himself above it. He did not even cast a backward glance as he threw my mother out when I was three." Trunks lowered his voice more.

"You know what's going on." Vegeta stared at the floor. He was obviously embarrassed about his emotional outburst.

"Yes."

"Why haven't you said anything? Warned me when I was younger?"

"You are only half-Saiyan. I had hoped you would not be affected. As for why I haven't said anything, I thought I destroyed all of them years ago."

"What do they want?"

"I don't know. My father never warned me about this. I had to figure it out on my own just as you have. They have a grudge against the royal family. It goes back for generations. That is the only thing I know."

"Well, thanks I guess." Just as Trunks was about to leave, the phone rang. Vegeta answered.

"What do you want?" Pause. "Oh, it's you." Vegeta motioned for Trunks to pick up another phone. He did and put it to his ear.

"…I've just finished the autopsy. I thought you would like to know the results." Trunks held his breath.

"Go on." Vegeta said.

"Bulma's death was in no way natural. I found a small device on her heart. From what we can tell, it was made to purposefully disrupt her body's normal functions. It was planted there years ago."

"Is that all?" Vegeta asked

"Yes."

"Then good night." Vegeta hung up. Trunks slammed the phone back down.

"What are you thinking? Someone caused her to die! Someone sabotaged her body! We have to find who did this!" Trunks's voice rose again as he spoke.

"There is no need for that." said Vegeta.

"Then you already know who did it! Who?"

"I did."

* * *

Did I succeed? Is it a cliffhanger? Maybe?Oh, newstory called'Honest and True'. Bulma/Vegeta romance/angst.Basically they both betray each other. I think it's interesting, and there's an awesome paragraph near the end of it. I was in a strange mood when Iwrote it and it turned out really nicely. So, see you in a few more months. Bye. 


	8. Journey

Hey all. It's been a long week. Full of school. x.x;; But, at the end of this week, I turn 16! Yay!Oh, and yesterday I rode my horse, Shadow in the field, and he didn't try to buck me off! Progress! _

* * *

_

_All this wandering has led me to this place  
Inside the well of my memory  
Sweet rain of forgiveness  
I'm just hanging here in space_

_-Sting_

"YOU? YOU KILLED MOM? YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION!"

"It was my fault." Vegeta looked away. There was some unseen guilt about him. Trunks lowered his voice.

"So, you didn't plant it directly?"

"No. But I strongly suspected her heart problems had something to do with what happened. It was probably done a few nights after I left, Bulma would have no recollection of it. Neither would you."

"If you suspected why didn't you check?" said Trunks, almost shouting.

"I did check and found my suspicions to be true."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU REMOVE IT?" Trunks bellowed. Energy flew out of his hand and broke a window.

"If I had she would have died a slow, painful natural death. If I let the device stay it would cause her a quick unnatural death and we would be able to wish her back. Pure and simple logic." Trunks understood. He would have done the same thing for Pan. Wait…

"Pan! Father, wouldn't they try something similar with Pan?" Adrenaline rushed to the surface. He had left and Pan was alone!

"Most likely." said Vegeta.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?"

"If you succeed and destroy the rest of them, whatever they try will lose its power, and within a matter of days work its way out of the body. That's if they succeed in placing something. Don't forget, Goku and Vegeta are there to protect her."

"So…" Trunks started, "You're going to wish back Mother?"

"That was my plan; however we no longer have the power of the Dragonballs, ever since the battle with Omega Shenron."

"Then, Mother really is gone this time." said Trunks sadly. Vegeta gazed down.

"Yes."

"Then the only thing I can do is make sure it doesn't happen to my family. Good-bye."

"Search on the south side of Mt. Kurama." Vegeta advised.

"Fine. See you then." Trunks waved and shut the door.

Freezing mountain air slapped Trunks' face. _South side…there doesn't seem to be much. _Trunks landed about halfway up the mountainside. There was nothing unusual or out of place. _But that doesn't mean anything_. Trunks reminded himself. He searched for energy signals but came up empty. _If they are here the signals are probably masked. This is going to be harder than I thought. _He tried again, this time searching deeper inside the mountain. There was nothing, other than the occasional animal. Then, there was a blip. It was very short, but it gave Trunks the heading he needed. Five miles to the left was where the burst had been the strongest. He looked for Saiyan power signatures again, this time concentrating on this site. Finally, progress. There were energy signals, extremely faint. Here arose another problem: how was he supposed to get inside a mountain with out blowing it apart? As if the mountain knew what he was thinking, it opened its floor. Mildly surprised, Trunks jumped down into the opening and landed in a narrow hallway. Before he could take two steps however, Trunks unexpectedly felt a sharp pain near the back of his head and his vision speckled into black.

When he came to, Trunks was in a familiar room, the same one he had seen in his dreams. He had not been chained, but the door had. He tried to remember what had last happened. He did not recollect anything after jumping through the opening in the mountain, at least, nothing clear. He made several attempts to break the chain on the door; all of them futile. He would have to wait for the door to open.

Trunks had no idea how long he had been here, or how long he had been asleep, but when a shadow crossed into his line of vision he looked up. It was a man with medium length black hair and eyes. It took Trunks a little bit to place him as Ch'rek. This was a younger Ch'rek, not as battle worn. Trunks bounded to his feet.

"I came to destroy you." Trunks growled. Ch'rek looked quite unconcerned.

"Indeed. You shall of course, have a chance if you wish. But don't count on a victory for yourself. Anyway, I just wanted to see our new, ah…visitor." As soon as Ch'rek turned, Trunks rushed forward and landed a blow on the back of Ch'rek's head.

"I came all this way to fight with you. You are not going to disregard me!" demanded Trunks. Ch'rek chuckled sardonically.

"How dare I, a lowly captain disregard the mighty Prince's son. I should know better." With one swift movement Ch'rek twisted around and swept Trunks' legs from underneath him. Ch'rek bent down.

"You're a fiesty little one. Be careful, we may have to get you some chains." Ch'rek said with the air of one warning a small child.

"Damn!" Trunks cursed as he failed yet again to break the chain on the door, which was the result of breaking the last pair of chains which was the consequence of training with a manacle which was because he attacked Ch'rek. And lost, painfully. Again. He had tried everything to remove the chains, but they simply would not budge! He sat back on the floor, giving up for the moment. His mind began to wander back home, to his family. After a long while it returned to the situation at hand. Questions filled his head. Questions like how on earth was he supposed to defeat this group? What in hell provoked these Saiyans enough to carry the grudge through the generations? And then the answer came. It did not matter. It did not matter one bit. What did matter, however, was the fact that these Saiyans wanted to kill him and that he needed to get back home. Still, how was he supposed to fight them? As he was now, it was a laughable prospect. Still, he'd try. Maybe there was a way. Perhaps he could outsmart them or something...Well, it couldn't hurt meditating for awhile. That was basically how Gohan had unlocked his secret powers for the fight with Majin Buu, right?

Trunks was still in a meditative state when he heard yelling and Saiyan curse words outside.

"NO WAY!I CAME ALL THIS WAY AND IT WILL _NOT_ BE FOR NOTHING!" The voice sounded vaguely familiar to Trunks. The next voice he could make out was Ch'rek's.

"I'm so happy you came back. It is wonderful to see you again. Unfortunately, you should have stayed where you were." There was a moment of silence.

"Get your filthy hands off me _p'kacht_." The first voice was of steadily held anger this time. Ch'rek laughed.

"Is that an order?" The door opened and a person was thrown in.

"Father?" said Trunks incredulously

* * *

I know what the last lines of the story are going to be! Ha! And I'm writing a really sweet father/son moment. Press the review button. It makes me happy. Oh oh, and check out my xanga! I'm RoninSenshi there too. 


	9. Breakout

My internet has been down for the last month. Adelphia's filed bankruptcy here. Oh well, as long as I have internet I'm happy! So, chapter ten.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Cellmate 

_That this indifference  
__Is my invention  
__When everything I did  
__Sought your attention  
-__Sting_

"Yeah, it's me." said Vegeta. "I decided to finish what I started."

"How did you get in here?" Trunks asked.

"Same way you did." Vegeta spat, "They ambushed me from behind. What kind of cowards attack from behind?" Vegeta sounded off some curses in Saiyan.

"We've got to find a way out of here." Trunks said.

"There is no way out of here except for that one door. You have to wait for them to open it."

"How long has it been since I left Father?"

"Two months."

"Two months!" Trunks shouted, "I've already been in here two months!" Vegeta nodded. Trunks began to settle down.

"Have you been to see Pan and the children?"

"No. But they've been to see me. Kakarott-midget and his brother have been pestering me to train them though." Trunks hung his head in silence. Vegeta scanned him for a few moments then sighed and went in to more detail.

"Kakarott is too talkative. He keeps going on about his new sister who's coming in four months. It's 'Bulma keeps kicking Mom' and 'Mom's getting really fat with Bulma'." Vegeta paused. "Son," he said, "Tears are for the weak."

"I know." Trunks said shakily, "I can't help it. I should be there." An energy blast hit him.

"Dad! What was that f—"

"Tears are for the weak!" Vegeta barked, "You cannot sit here and dwell on home. You need to _concentrate_ on what you are going to do the next time that door opens. You cannot sit here feeling sorry for yourself. Your family will adapt with time."

"They're your family too! And time doesn't always heal, Father!"

"I know that! Shut up and use your brain!" Trunks exhaled. Vegeta was right. He needed to concentrate. His death meant the death of his family, and that was something he could not allow.

"Well, could you help me get these chains loose so I can concentrate better?" Trunks asked. Between the two of them, they were able to coax the chains from the wall.

"Thanks Dad, that's much better. So, are you going to help me train?" Vegeta smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Aah…" Trunks held his hand to his spinning head. His stomach convulsed as if to vomit, but nothing came.

"Yo-you require nourishment." Vegeta said breathlessly.

"Sounds like you need it more." Trunks replied.

"I'm not the one who has to fight."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway because there is no food." The minutes passed in silence. The only thing that could be heard was Vegeta trying to quiet his breathing.

"I wonder-" Trunks started.

"Your family will survive." Vegeta interrupted.

"I wasn't going to say anything about them!" Trunks lied. Vegeta raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Get some rest." Vegeta ordered at length. "We'll continue when you wake." Trunks obeyed, laying down in a corner.

_"Trunks, you are my only son and yet I haven't held you since you were a baby, have I?" Vegeta extended his hand. His eyes were odd; kind and fatherly as he gazed upon his son. _

_"Come here, my son." Though he didn't understand why his father was acting this way, Trunks did as he was told. Vegeta's arm wrapped around him. Trunks felt his face go red. _

_"Dad, come on...this is embarrassing..." Even Goten was watching! Still, Trunks smiled in spite of himself. He couldn't remember ever recieving a hug from his father. It was still weird though. They were in the middle of a battle, weren't they? Yet...Trunks let himself forget these things and was swallowed up in a perfect eternity. It was just him and his dad for once. Then, he spoke the words Trunks had always yearned to hear._

_"Trunks, there is something I want you to know. You have made me proud, my son." Those words ended the perfect eternity, and Trunks was swallowed by darkness._

"I never understood...never..." Trunks said in a hoarse whisper.

"Didn't understand what?" said Vegeta.

"It was a perfect moment, y'know?" Vegeta watched his movements. Trunks didn't look up.

"Y'know!" he bellowed at the ground. "That moment you told me you were proud of me!" his voice became quieter. "Then you_ died_. You jerk. And then, you left. You hurt Mommy. I still haven't forgiven you." Slowly, Trunks turned his head and stared at his father with cold eyes.

"You bastard." Then, he leaned back and cracked his head on the wall behind him and collapsed on the floor.

Half an hour later, Trunks woke again.

"I think I've been asleep too long. You should have woken me up Dad. Dad?" Vegeta broke out of what seemed to be a meditative state.

"It's nothing. You wouldn't remember. You're strong enough now. You don't require any more training."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"There's a first time for everything."

"Even so, I'd feel better if I trained to the last minute." Trunks pressed.

"Alright." conceded Vegeta. "We will train. Get up."

One of Vegeta's attacks pushed him into the wall. Before he could counter, Vegeta landed a blow on the side of his face.

"Hold on! I can't breathe!" Trunks gasped, holding his side.

"Do you think Ch'rek would give you a time-out?" Vegeta barked, and launched an energy ball at trunks. Trunks evaded it, but just barely.

"Attack!" Vegeta ordered.

"I can't!" shouted Trunks angrily. He tried to inhale, but a sharp pain cut through his lungs.

"Yes, you can. You asked for my help and now you're getting it! Don't complain!"

"I'm not complaining!" said Trunks, taking quick, shallow breaths, "I just can't breathe!"

"Then how come you can talk?" demanded Vegeta. Trunks fell onto his knees.

"I'd do better if I had some breakfast!"

"You know there isn't any food Trunks."

"Mom says you should let me eat before we train; it's too early! Why can't Goku train me?" Vegeta knelt next to his son.

"Goku isn't here Trunks." said Vegeta calmly.

"I want Mom..."

"She isn't here either son." Trunks closed his eyes and rolled over on the floor.

"You hate me, don't you? I don't know why. Everything's my fault, isn't it? That's why you hate me, right? I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry." Trunks began to weep. "I'm so sorry Daddy!" With out warning, he turned and hugged Vegeta. "I know I did something! It's my fault you left and Mom got sick, I know it is! Forgive me Father, please!" Trunks gripped Vegeta's gi tightly before letting go.

"Thank you father." whispered Trunks. "You let me hug you. I was always so scared before..." he let out a gasp. "It hurts to breathe...I'm so tired..."

"Sleep now son." said Vegeta in an odd voice, as if the words got caught halfway up.

"I love you Daddy."

"Sleep Trunks."

Trunks sat up abruptly.

"It happened again, didn't it?" he asked. Vegeta nodded.

"I'm sorry for anything I did, or said. I didn't mean it."

"Somehow, I think you did. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Our captures do something to provoke. I don't know how." Vegeta said. Trunks punched the floor.

"I hate it! I feel like I'm going insane!"

"Rest assured, you're not. It will subside when they're dead."

"Did you have these?"

"Yes." Vegeta answered, disgusted.

"Are you...?" Vegeta paused then said.

"Yes."

"Do you want to...?" Now Vegeta placed him under a scrutinizing gaze.

"Huh." he said at length, "You don't want to know what's in my past."

"Right." Suddenly a hissing sound filled the room, like air being slowly let out of a balloon.

"What's that?" inquired Trunks immediately.

"Gas!" recognized Vegeta.

"Gas?" repeated Trunks. He didn't get an explanation. Vegeta lost conscientiousness and soon after, so did Trunks.

"Hey. HEY!" Trunks blinked a couple times to clear his vision. Parag was standing over him.

"Captain Ch'rek will see you now."

"I'd like to lodge a complaint. The wait was too long."

"We've been busy the last few months." Parag sneered. "Now, on your feet." Parag led him out the door.

Parag kept him moving for what seemed like hours. At first, Trunks tried to remember which turns they had taken, any small marks that might help make a mental map. After the first half hour though, his efforts died. The walk became tedious. Trunks hung his head, staring at his sore feet. Occasionally he tripped over his feet. Perhaps it was a good thing he kept putting one foot in front of the other for an unknown amount of time. He might have frozen otherwise. The air was damp, musty, and almost unbearably cold. Abruptly, they stopped. Trunks walked right into Parag before being tossed carelessly into a dark, cramped room. Presently, the lights flickered on and Trunks saw for the third time, Ch'rek's unpleasant face. He lifted his head and stood to his full height. There was no way Trunks was going to let this Saiyan intimidate him.

"Sorry about the chill. Environmental systems are malfunctioning on this deck. The son of the Prince, are you?" Ch'rek started. His lips were curled in an awful grin.

"If my father is still known as that, then yes, I am."

"Do you know what awaits you?"

"I don't care." said Trunks, glaring at the man before him, "I don't care about your quest for revenge. All I know is that you forced me away from my home, my family, and now I'm going to do whatever I have to do to kill you." Ch'rek laughed a cold, mirthless laugh. It sent shivers down Trunks's spine.

"Look Ch'rek, I don't have time to play stupid games with you." said Trunks, getting annoyed.

"You speak bravely, but I can hear your knees shaking."

"Shut up! I told you, I DON'T HAVE TIME!" Trunks's power skyrocketed, breaking the chains that held him. Ch'rek did not have time to dodge before a golden streak shot past him. The force of the attack was too sudden for Ch'rek's body to react instantly. A few seconds after Trunks halted on the opposite side of the room, Ch'rek doubled over and blood became visible.

"Why you…" The Saiyan captain sputtered. Trunks re-positioned his body.

"Attack me if you wish to die." Trunks snarled. It was more than just his power level, he _felt_ different. He was in control. He had power. He could win this, he had to.

"Are you going to attack or just stand there garbling like an idiot?" Before his eyes, Trunks saw Ch'rek's body slide into four more. The five Ch'rek's began to move in every direction. Trunks narrowed his eyes and leapt into the air and caught the real person.

"Cheap tricks won't work on me, Ch'rek. You have to take this seriously." Trunks threw him towards the wall, but Ch'rek saved himself with an energy barrier. A few more seconds passed, and then, an unheard signal fired, and both opponents disappeared into the air. Only the sounds of chi blasts and the clash of fists could be heard to the spectators below. The battle had drawn in several more soldiers and all were watching in rapt attention. Then, without warning, a body shot downwards and skidded through the wall.

Trunks lay in the rubble, breathing hard. Every intake of air stung. He could feel an incessant flow of blood running down from his forehead. Even as he tried to get up, his arms failed him.

"Oh man, this Saiyan's no joke." He whispered aloud. _I've got to get up, _he told himself. He tried once again, but to no avail. The loss of blood was making his eyelids heavy with sleep. _There's no way I can keep this up. I have to end this soon, or die, and let my family die along with me._

"You don't even know what you're defending, do you Trunks?" Ch'rek was crouched over him.

"I'm defending the people I love!"

"How brave and ignorant." Ch'rek said coolly, "Then again, it's not unlike the royal family to rush into things without knowing the whole story. All of you are like that."

"I'm not a Saiyan prince and I haven't done anything to you. The only thing I know is that you are going to hurt my family and I can't let you." Trunks received resolution from the words and forced his body to stand upright.

"Look Ch'rek, I don't know what happened several generations ago. I'm sure it was something horrible to make this group continue their grudge through the years. But the truth you have yet to realize is; not I or my father nor any of my existing family had a part in it. We did not give consent to it. We weren't there. You can't blame us for what happened no matter how much you want to." He gathered energy from all of his body. He was going to use all of his energy in one attack; he could not drag this out.

"I wish it was different. I wish my ancestors never did what they did. I wish none of this ever happened. And I wish I didn't have to kill you now. But I know, if I don't, you'll just return with more hatred. I'm sorry." He placed both hands out in front of him.

"Ha! You think you can kill me in the state you're in now? You're a lunatic!" Trunks gazed sadly up at the man.

"Good-bye, Captain." Trunks released the blast. Ch'rek repelled against it, but Trunks let go of the energy steadily and firmly until the Captain's resistance fell. A few moments of silence prevailed. Trunks stumbled over to a well-type structure for support, but it offered little help. His legs crumbled. He lifted his head to see several angry and stunned Saiyans. _Isn't this an amusing predicament? I use all my energy to defeat the Captain, and then I get killed by his followers. There's no way I can get out of this. I've got nothing left. I guess all that was for noth- no way! _Ch'rek got to his feet.

"I may have underestimated you." He gasped, "But I doubt you can let off another blast like that." Ch'rek's upper body lurched forward. The Captain fell in a bloody mess on the floor. Standing behind him was Parag. Parag kicked Ch'rek's body.

"Thank you Trunks." Parag smirked. "You weakened him enough for me to finally take control. And he's right. I don't think you can let off another blast like that one. So I'll put you out of your misery. Have fun in space." Parag grasped Trunks by the neck. Trunks reached up to loosen his grip, but to no avail. His vision became blurred and dark. His lungs cried for oxygen. At last, everything became dark.

* * *

Oh yeah, I'm 16 now! Be happy for me! And my best friend turns 16 tomorrow! I'm getting her the 9th Rurouni Kenshin manga and burning her a RK soundtrack. So, review please! Oh and if you get the chance, pick up Gravitation if you haven't already. I really like it and it's full of hot guys! 


	10. Escape

Yo! Wonderful Ronin here...5 months after her last post...I wonder if people are even reading this anymore. I bet I'm just writing this intro for my own amusement. Cool. Maybe if I started putting my secrets in the intro, people would read. I could be like, "I had a threesome last night. So this chapter was really fun to write." And people would be like, "WHOA! Hey...I wonder if she stuck anything like that into the story, let's find out!" Then people would read. Yep._

* * *

_

_Someone told me love will all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
That world never came._  
_-Nickelback_

The next thing Trunks knew he was gasping for air on solid ground. He rolled over to see Parag balanced precariously on edge of a well-type structure leading into space. Vegeta administered one final blow to him, and Parag was thrown into the vastness of space. Vegeta shut the well with a push of a button.

"Father?" said Trunks in disbelief. Vegeta held out a hand to him. Trunks took it and was pulled to his feet.

"I thought you said that room was impossible to get out of." said Trunks accusingly.

"I improvised." Vegeta smirked. "As you can see I've finished your work. There is not a Saiyan left alive on this station." His voice was airy.

"So, we're in space then? We need to find a way off this thing."

"There's a shuttle bay two levels–" There was a twitch in Vegeta's jaw, "d-dow...down" his voice became more breathless and the blood drained from his face.

"Are you alright?" asked Trunks, his brow furrowed with worry. Vegeta swayed on his spot for a moment before he lost his balance. Trunks scrambled over to him and kneeled beside him.

"Dad, DAD! What's wrong? You're sick, aren't you?"

"Saiyan children are fitted with an artificial gene. It can enhance the ability of the Saiyan to fight if he is desperate. Usually it is dormant. The gas they released activated it. It's not supposed to be on for this amount of time."

"Well, it's not lethal, right? It just makes you tired." Trunks said, growing frantic.

"Never in the history of my people has the particle been activated for more than a few hours. That is without the effects of the gas. In my situation, it is logical to assume—"

"NO! Yo-you're not going to die here!" Once again, tears slipped down Trunks's face, "You're going to make it out of here, out of this atmosphere and that stupid gene will shut down. You have grandsons to train. I certainly don't have the knowledge to do that! Now you even have granddaughter to see! Not one of your battles was able to keep you down and this won't be any different!"

"What have I told you brat? Tears are for the weak." Vegeta whispered, wiping a gloved hand against his son's face. The action only made Trunks cry harder. This could not be happening! After all the battles, a stupid gene could not be his downfall!

"Two decks down from here is a shuttle bay. Get in a ship, and go home. It will take about a day from here. That's an order." Vegeta said.

"I can't obey that! There's no way I'm leaving here without you. If you can't walk, then I'll carry you!" Trunks pulled Vegeta out of the rubble and onto his back. "Either we both go back or neither does."

_His breathing is slowing; we'd better find the entrance to the next level soon_…Not to mention that Trunks' already numb legs were beginning to stiffen from the cold and extra weight. He had been wandering the deck for about an hour now. His foot caught on something and he fell forward, sending his father off his back and sliding for about fifty meters. He looked back to see what had caught his foot. There was a pipe jutting out of the wall. Trunks kicked it angrily. It snapped in two. He was satisfied before a cold computer voice said,

"Warning: Gas leak on level five."

"Oh great!" Trunks yelled. He crossed the hall and lifted Vegeta back on him.

"C'mon Dad, that gas is leaking into this deck, we've gotta get out." A few more meters was all that was needed. The cover to a large vent had been tossed aside. Trunks looked down but could not make out anything definite.

"Warning: Gas leak on level five."

"As long as it leads down!" With that, Trunks jumped into the vent.

The two came out from the ceiling into a different room. Trunks landed in a bin while Vegeta hit the floor.

"Dad!" Trunks climbed out of the bin and bolted over to his father. He placed a hand on Vegeta's chest. He was breathing but the breaths were shallow and quick. Trunks heaved him onto his back again.He stood and straightened. _Got to find that docking bay. _He looked around for an exit, but discovered several pods. He was exactly where he needed to be. He unlocked the nearest one and fastened Vegeta in first and then clambered in himself.

"I really wish you were awake now Dad, then you could fly this. Ignition, here?" Trunks guessed correctly. The pod rose several feet in the air. He positioned his hands on two pads. _The launch door is ahead so if I move my right hand forward…_The pod slowly advanced towards the door. _So this is direction, and the other must be speed and height. _He pressed a few buttons that looked like they did the pre-flight preparation.

"All pre-flight protocols are complete. Course set in. Destination: Earth." The pod's computer voice was even colder than the station's. The pod lurched forward.

"Warning: Launch door is locked. Abort flight."

"Damn! I forgot about the launch doors!" An alarm sounded inside the cabin.

"This is a Saiyan ship! There's got to be weapons somewhere!" Trunks hectically pounded buttons.

"Come on! Where are the weapons?"

"Warning: Launch door is locked. Abort flight."

"I know that already!"

"Warning: Collision in ten, nine, eight…"

"Damn it!"

"…five, four…" Then, amazingly, miraculously, a stream of red emanated from the pod and the doors were blasted apart.

"Cleared of Station 0712409. Course for Earth is resumed." Trunks let out a deep breath. He had not realized how much he had been shaking. He looked back at his father. Vegeta's eyes were half open.

"We're going home Dad! You'll be fine!"

"I am…grateful." Vegeta said quietly.

"I'm just glad those weapons fired at the right time." said Trunks happily.

"Yes, that's very lucky." Vegeta said with a knowing expression.

"Or," Trunks said, "You did, didn't you Dad?"

"And here I was ready to let you think you'd done it." Vegeta smirked.

"Thanks Dad." Trunks pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"Hey, HEY!" Vegeta coughed. Trunks released him quickly.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. But you'll be alright now, right? You're away from that atmosphere…"

"Most likely. Anyway, don't bother me, I'm going to sleep. Someone's got to land this thing and I don't really want to trust you."

"Good choice." Vegeta went about organizing himself.

"You couldn't have chosen a two person pod, could you?" grumbled the Prince.

Vegeta was a skilled pilot. The pod landed smoothly. Although it did attract public attention, since they landed behind Capsule Corp., everyone simply assumed it was a new model the scientists were testing. During the ride Vegeta regained most of his strength.

"I guess I'm off to home." Trunks said as he exited the pod, "But before I go, can I check the exact date and time?" Vegeta inclined his head. Trunks ran inside and flipped the 'on' switch for the computer. He gazed at the date.

"Oh Kami…its Goku's birthday…it's been exactly one year since this all began."

"Go." said Vegeta. Trunks nodded, and took off into the night air.

Trunks tried to settle his stomach from churning around uncomfortably and his head from spinning as he approached his front door. He dreaded what was coming. He had no clue what he was going to say or do. Trunks positioned his hand on the door knob and then…

…heads turned. Trunks twitch his lips up a bit.

"Happy birthday Goku."

* * *

Oooh, what's going to happen next, I wonder? It's just so cliffhangery...by the way, I didn't have a threesome last night. That was a mock secret. Really people, don't have threesomes. That would just be confusing. You'd get their names mixed up. Not good. On your next date you could go,

"Oh, you're so funny Rob!"

"...who's Rob?"

"Stan?"

"...Dave?"

"...you whore."

"Tim...?"

"No."

"Bridget?"

"What!"

"Um...Jerry?"

"There you go."

And that's why you shouldn't have threesomes. See ya!


End file.
